


Fathers and Sons

by SailorYue



Category: Trollhunters (Cartoon)
Genre: Post-Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-17 00:07:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14821503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorYue/pseuds/SailorYue
Summary: Blinky and Dictatious have a simple conversation about the trollhunter.





	Fathers and Sons

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place post season 3, where occasionally Jim and Blinky return to Arcadia to check on things.

"He takes after you, you know." A tired voice broke thru a quiet.

Blinky and his brother sat on the side lines, sipping on Glug's best grog, while Jim and Arrrgh sparred in the field.

"What did you say?" Blinky asked his older brother. He wasn't really paying attention, enthralled at how far Jim as come., Arrrgh, who has centuries over the lad was having difficulty keeping up with his friend.

"The boy, he takes after your looks very much so." Dictatious took a sip of his drink, his unfocused eyes trying to find the source of the noises in front of him.

Blinky rolled his eyes. "You've never even seen Master Jim in his troll form, so what ever are you talking about?"

Dictatious turned his head in the direction he knew his brother was at. 

"I may not have seen the boy clearly thanks to this blindness, but I'm not completely without sight. I can see blurs and shapes. I saw a picture the pudgy one had of the boy and when I first saw it I thought it was a picture of you as a welp, and asked him how he ended up with a picture of you. The boy has the same coloring as you, and his hair is exactly like your's was when you had a full head of it. For Merlin's sake, his horns are identical to yours!"

Dictatious gestured towards the rowdy noises in front of them. 

Blinky scowled for a moment. It wasn't possible that Master Jim.... He watched as Arrrgh ended up pinned to the ground, laughing in glee. He watched the boys movements closely. Dictatious was correct. The similarities between Jim and himself were astounding. 

Dictatious took his brothers silence as him understanding. 

"Perhaps I'm not the only blind one here brother. It's obvious the boy sees you as a father figure as well. Perhaps he subconsciously chose his troll form to model after you, out of love. But what do I know, I'm just a blind old gummgumm."

He placed a hand on Blinky shoulder to give it a half hearted shove. But for the first time, Blinky didn't automatically brush him off.

"Perhaps you're right brother. He is like a son to me. And I would go to the ends of the earth for the boy. And from my understanding, that's what father's do, for their children."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm very happy, simply because it's been about a year since I've actually written something. To anyone who has read any of my other fandom works, I'm so sorry that they're all currently abandoned. I may pic some up, I may not, idk.


End file.
